Love And Hate
by SamtheGoddessofFire
Summary: Dakota finds out who her actual family after being told that she was adopted by the Dark Lord himself. But can she forgive her father? Can she find it within herself to love again?
1. Comfort

**This fanfic is set during Half-blood prince, and I hope to continue it into book seven.**

**Please read and review,**

**Sam xxx**

* * *

Draco looked to his left … his right … but he saw no one. Good. He couldn't be caught on a night like this; not an important night like tonight. He crept towards the darkness of the dungeons, next to the Slytherin common room to find someone already there. She had waist length blonde hair with green highlights in her fringe. Her accusing grey eyes demanded his attention through the noticeable amount of black eyeliner that surrounded her eyes. She wore a tight minuscule dress that Draco found extremely sexy, well he was 16. The black dress with neon patterns complemented the chalk white of her skin really well. Draco felt almost self conscience as he looked down at his casual but smart, dark clothing. He was sure that he had seen this girl before, but how did she know where he was going at this time of night?

"Hello Draco Malfoy," she held out her hand, "my name is Dakota Raine, a fellow Slytherin student in your year. What are you doing up so late?" Draco knew that she was just being nice, but he couldn't help but notice the white scars on her extended arm, they were so hypnotising that Draco had to force his mind away from the fact that she had obviously self-harmed before. Draco wanted to soothe the tension in her muscles, the frown on her face and the black of Dakota's heart. He wanted to make all her troubles go away just by looking at the scars upon her arms. At least he knew where he had seen her before, as she was in almost all of his classes. But what was she doing here?

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Vincent said that you may need my assistance," she said, withdrawing her arm.

"Vincent? … Oh, Crabbe … so how can you be of my assistance?" Draco purred, shortening the distance between them to about a metre. Dakota turned over her right wrist so that Draco could see the Dark Mark branded on her upper forearm, in return Malfoy drew back the left sleeve of his black jumper so that the Dark Mark on his forearm was also visible. But the thing that confused Draco was that their dark brands were on the opposite arms. Before Draco could ask, Dakota answered his unspoken question.

"I am left handed, so it is easier for me to touch. So does this answer you question?" Dakota's voice rang like bells inside Malfoy's head, he had never experienced this feeling before. The feeling that he must protect her and he almost felt another feeling … but he wanted to keep that buried. "I was also adopted by the Dark Lord, so what would you wish of my presence?"

"How come I have never heard of you before?"

"You would have heard of my parents, Mr Severus Snape, Hogwarts potion master, and Miss Florence Raine, a pure blood; I was told that my parents were murdered in cold blood, but only my mother was, by Cornelius Fudge himself. But the Dark Lord got to me in time to save my life. I would never be able to thank him enough for showing himself to the enemy, just to save a small three year old, but he did. But then my father, Severus found out about this accident and put his faith back in the Dark Lord, instead of Albus Dumbledore." Draco stepped towards Dakota and embraced her, she was still for a few heartbeats but then she reluctantly embraced Draco back.

"My business in this dungeon was to think of a strategy to get Professor Snape to help me with my inquiries," Draco finally said to the girl that clung to his waist.

"Easy, I'll come with you. He has to listen to his long lost daughter, right?"

"Have fun with that. As Severus is very contained and not emotionally able to love anyone but himself-"

"Who would 'not emotionally be able to love anyone but himself' be, Mr Malfoy? Are we having a bit of couple time or are you students meant to be elsewhere upon this hour?" Dakota pushed herself away from Draco to see her father standing there. Draco didn't see much of a resemblance between the two, apart from the sickly pallor of their skin. There was obvious hate in Dakota's eyes that was aimed in the direction of her father. From what Draco could gather, Snape had left Florence and Dakota when she was still only a baby, otherwise Snape would act less spiteful towards his own daughter, right?

"Father," Dakota said, accusingly.

"Daughter," there was clear hurt in Snape's eyes as he saw his long-lost daughter. It was as if he wished that he had been there for her. But Draco didn't think that someone like Snape would be able to feel all of those emotions. "I believe that you and Mr Malfoy should be heading back to your dormitories before I have to consult Mr Filch to find a suitable punishment for you to be out of bed. Go now, before I change my mind." Draco pulled Dakota along by her arm as they sped away from Snape.


	2. Love At First Sight, Obviously

**Sorry it's been so long, I hope you will forgive me!**

**Sam xox**

* * *

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" Dakota grumbled, as she paced in front of the open fire. Draco watched her every move, especially her long legs.

"I know, but why?" Draco said. Dakota froze and turned around slowly to face Draco, her piercing grey eyes scorched Draco's face.

"He left me, he didn't want me. I don't know, I just feel betrayed by my own father," she sighed, looking away again.

"I can help you, I'll be here for you." Draco stood up an placed a hand on her waist. Dakota turned around to find herself face to face with him, they both leaned in to one another, kissing for the very first time.

"I've had a crush on you since third year, Draco. Three years after and now you finally notice me," Dakota whispered into the hollow of Draco's neck.

"I know baby, took me long enough," Draco said, kissing her again. "So it's the Hogsmeade visit tomorrow, what were you planning on doing?"

"Going to the shrieking shack, of course, then possibly spending the rest of the day with you."

"I'd like that, maybe we could get a coffee or something."

"That sounds nice, I'd better go and get some beauty sleep, I would doubt it if you would want to see me looking like a blonde lion for the day."

"You would still look beautiful to me." Draco finally did it, he made Dakota Raine blush.

"Thank you, so...er...I'll see you tomorrow," Dakota stammered. Draco watched as she walked away, he didn't want to tell her that he had carelessly tossed every memory of her aside, before now. He couldn't cope with the pounding of his heart, the lust within him; it was all for Dakota, the girl who he didn't even try to get to know. The girl he now loved. Draco skulked off to bed, wishing that tomorrow would come faster.

Draco woke to a pair of gorgeous grey eyes looking down at him, this reminded him of the night before, when he had finally got to know Dakota Raine.

"Wake up, Sweetie. Hogsmeade visit is today. Or are you going to cancel on me?" Her voice, her smile, her eyes, why had he never noticed before? He just layed there savouring this sweet moment for as long as he could, he was completely in love with her. She was his one and only, if only he had thought about getting to know this girl before now, maybe he could've …Dakota interrupted his thoughts. "Hello, anybody home?" she asked, playfully stroking his nose.

"Hey sweetie, sorry I was miles away. How did you get in here?"

"Easy, the girls can enter the boys dormitories," Dakota said, giving Draco a shy smile.

"I'm glad you decided to come and see me," Draco said, pressing his anxious lips to Dakota's before she could reply. Their perfect moment was ruined when Vincent Crabbe entered the room.

"Dakota? Draco? What are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"Helping Draco, remember. You said he needed my assistance," Dakota said, suppressing a moan, as Draco massaged her thigh.

"I meant that he needed help getting to know Snape, not getting a girlfriend," Crabbe said, obvious jealousy was plastered across his face as he gestured towards Draco's hand.

"Is someone jealous?" Draco mocked, pulling Dakota in for another heated kiss.

"If you're going to do that then at least pull the curtain around the bed," Blaise Zabini said, as he entered the room and lied on his bed.

"Draco, sweetie, I think you need to get up. Hogsmeade visit remember," Dakota sighed, pulling away from her true love.

"Just a few more minutes?" Draco pleaded, catching Dakota's hand, trying to pull her back to him.

"No, get up. I'll save you a space at breakfast if you are quick," Dakota winked, taking her hand out of Draco's. She then glided out of the room.

"She's gorgeous, Draco-" Blaise was interrupted by Draco as her growled.

"Stay away from her, she is mine. I swear I will kick your balls so hard that even your teeth will feel the pain for months, so don't even think about touching her," he hissed, hurrying to get out of bed and to get dressed for the day ahead. He decided to keep it simple, donning a pair of black jeans and a grey jumper. He studied his appearance in the mirror for many heartbeats until he decide that the grey jumper wasn't a good enough choice for his date with Dakota. After a couple of minutes searching through his trunk, Draco found a grey shirt which he replaced his jumper for. Much better, he thought. Draco went to open the door to leave his dormitory, when Goyle walked in.

"Did she find you?" Goyle asked.

"Wow, 4 syllables?! Goyle that has to be a record! She did thanks," Draco said.

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"That's 4 again!" Draco commented. "Bullying people is my job Goyle, yours is to look scary, OK?"

"Whatever," Goyle grunted, stepping away from Draco. Draco left his dorm in a particularly sour mood, stomping down the spiral staircase in a not-so-orderly fashion. As he reached the common room, the crowds of Slytherin students moved out of his way. Thanks to Goyle, Draco was now put in a bad mood, and Draco didn't understand the fact that he didn't like it that Goyle and Crabbe had met Dakota first. He also didn't like how casually they were talking about his and her love life.


End file.
